


pulmones

by Twenty_nine_sparrow



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_nine_sparrow/pseuds/Twenty_nine_sparrow
Summary: Могла ли когда-нибудь Джо даже вообразить, что ее врачём будет Крис Сото, которая частично и стала ее причиной появления в больнице
Relationships: Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi
Kudos: 9





	pulmones

—Ты будешь печенье?— Крис тянется к контейнеру с выпечкой, что принесла мать,— Ну же, всего одну штучку, пожалуйста.

Джо улыбается и пододвигает контейнер ближе. Кристина засовывает себе за щеку целое печенье и старается не весьма удачно прожевать, после чего отворачивается, чтоб Джоанна не видела, как она с помощью пальцев поправляет во рту куски. Девушка вновь поворачивается и с набитым ртом старается как можно чётче что-то сказать.

—Это лучшее, что я ела за последнюю неделю! Джо, как бы это ужасно не звучало, но я рада, что ты тут,— Крис поправляет халат и берет с кресла свой стетоскоп, командуя,— а теперь поворачивайся ко мне спиной, будем слушать твои лёгкие.

Доктор Кристина Сото, или, как она просит к себе обращаться, Крис - лечащий врач и лучший трансплантолог, которого можно пожелать. Ну, даже не просто врач, а девушка, по которой Джоанна сохнкт с конца школы. Жизнь постоянно сводила их в самых неожиданных местах: соревнование по баскетболу между командами институтов, магазин веганских продуктов, автобусная остановка в четыре утра в центре города и много где ещё. Казалось, что все подстроено кем-то или чем-то. Но первую встречу обе запомнили навсегда, она словно татуировка на внутренней стороне черепа...

Увы, но их пути разошлись не пересекаясь слишком резко частично и по вине обеих. Возможно, будь Джо смелее, то все получилось идеально, и сейчас бы она не сидела оголенная по пояс, вздрагивающая то ли от холодного металла стетоскопа, то ли от теплых прикосновений Крис. Поразительно, но Бианчи будто чувствовала ее улыбку, каждый раз выдыхая.

—Чтож, твои лёгкие прекрасно работают, относительно того в каком они состоянии,— Кристина встаёт, собираясь уходить, но Джо знает, что это будет не на долго. Вскоре она придет опять, как наскучит в сотый раз перепроверять насколько пацикнтка продвинулась в листе ожидания,— никогда не могла подумать, что буду лечить девушку, с которой вместе училась в школе.

—Ну, и не только лечить, тебе предстоит ещё вскрыть мне грудную клетку,— говорит Джоанна ,— никогда не думала, что ты будешь рыться внутри меня.

Крис тихо смеётся.

—О, когда же мне ещё выпадет шанс спасти жизнь деятелю музыки. Может, ты напишешь в благодарность мне песню, которая станет хитом?— девушка ворует ещё одно печенье и, перед тем как скрыться за дверью, серьёзно смотрит на знакомую,— Напишешь же?

—Если выживу.

—Дурашка ты. Как была, так и осталась.

Стоит Крис скрыться из поля зрения, Джоанна падает на подушку и вновь позволяет ошибкам прошлого забрать в свои когти. И так уже вторую неделю, с тех пор как позвонили с новостью о том, что она имеет право на здоровые лёгкие. 

Эмфизема лёгких.

Эту штуку диагностировали после того, как несколько раз и долго пришлось лечить воспаление бронхов. Потом появилась астма. А дальше бесконечные мотания, уход из института и незаконченное образование, но неплохая карьера для начинающего музыканта. Но нельзя было так халатно относится к своему здоровью. Ведь где Бианичи теперь? 

В больнице. В одном знании с Кристиной Сото, которая вскроет ее. Она спасет жизнь, уничтожив до этого. 

Крис все же приходит, но позже чем обычно. Она избегает смотреть в глаза и говорит тихо, почти шепотом. Даже вечерний осмотр проходит слишком тихо для них обеих. Кристина будто чем-то разочарована и подавлена.

—Ты знаешь, что может быть причиной для отказа в получении донорских органов?— наконец спрашивает Кристина, все ещё избегая смотреть в глаза пациентке, поэтому она делает вид, что разглядывает потолок. Простой белый потолок с идеально ровным покрытием.

—Смерть принимающего?— Джо пытается пошутить и даже улыбается, но длиться это не долго. Сото наконец опускает голову, и девушка видит ее красные от слез глаза. Улыбка тут же исчезает,— Почему ты плачешь, что произошло?

Крис вытирает появившиеся слезы рукавом халата и старается глубоко дышать, но все равно всхлипывает. Бианичи берет врача за руку и целует ее, так всегда делала мама, когда она плакала. Только спустя несколько секунд Джо понимает, что такой поцелуй в руку был глуп. Девушка слегка краснеет. Однако такой жест немного успокаивает Крис, и она садится рядом с пациенткой.

—Я получила информацию, что ты была в реанимации...

—Конечно была. И не раз, ты знаешь ведь, что поэтому меня и положили под наблюдение.

—Не перебивай,— руки Крис дрожат, да она вся дрожит, словно лист. Джоанна никогда не видела ее такой. Такой подавленной за все их время. Врач тяжело вздыхает,— правила больницы запрещают пересадку органов тем, кто пытался покончить с собой. Прости.

По позвоночнику Бианчи пробежал холод, а сердце на мгновение остановилось. Вот она, та ошибка, которая должна однажды появиться в ее будущем. Даже ещё одна. Первая сидит рядом и вытирает слезы. Но почему плачет Кристина? Это же нее ее вина, что больница имеет такие правила. Почему она плачет?

—Но,— это единственное, что смогла сказать Джо, иные нужные слова нашлись не сразу,— но почему ты плачешь, это, наверное, должна делать я.

—Потому что это был мой шанс исправиться, по-настоящему тебя узнать и,— Сото запнулась и отпустила руку Джо,— исправить допущенные ранее глупости. Когда ты только приехала, мне показалось это подарком судьбы. Я хотела таким образом наконец подступить к тебе, а теперь... Мне не хочется смотреть, как ты будешь медленно и мучительно умирать в попытках поймать глоток воздуха. Я не знаю, почему ты не хотела свести счёты с жизнью, но мне жаль, что я узнала об этом только сегодня. Я старалась оспорить с руководством и просила закрыть глаза на случай десятилетней давности, но нет. Прости ещё раз.

Повисла удушающая тишина, нарушаемая лишь жужжанием ламп и странным звоном у каждой из девушек в голове. Джоанна не знала что ответить. Ей, можно сказать, почти признались в чувствах, но при этом приподнести это вместе с новостью, что она умирает. Нет, Джо знала, что умрет однажды, но не так же скоро. Ей надо было уйти. Покончить со всем этим, не думать и бороться за место в другой больнице, не позволить сделать больно Крис.

—Я уеду сейчас же, — Джо слезает с кровати и начинает доставать вещи из тумбочки, бросая их на кровать,— не хочу умереть тут.

—Нет.

—Нет?

Крис заламывает руки и закусывает губу. Она решается. Говорить или нет о том, что у девушки есть шанс? С одной стороны Сото не хотела в очередной раз упустить Джо, а с другой желания пациентов стоят превыше всего.

—Ну, так ты скажешь по какой причине мне не стоит уезжать?— спрашивает Бианчи.

—Кхм, может ты захочешь со мной поужинать?— нет, что за глупость несёт Крис, она должна была сказать другое, но слова будто сами сорвались с губ. Поздно, теперь ее посчитают за дуру.

Но Джоанна лишь слегка улыбнулась и кивнула, будто этого предложения и ждала.

—Я с радостью поужинаю с тобой завтра часов в семь.

И ровно в семь следующего дня девушки сидели в кафе недалеко от центра и просто говорили. Они говорили обо всем, наконец выговариваясь за упущенные годы, хоть это и было непривычно, вот так сидеть напротив друг друга и говорить, пока чувство, объединяющее обеих, разгоралось, словно костер, питающийся бензином. 

Ветер неспеша разгонял последних зевак по домам, когда Крис и Джо наконец решили не сидеть на месте и прогуляться, что было для обеих весьма непривычно. Теплый воздух приятно грел лёгкие, с каждым своим вздохом Сото думала о том, что она отнимает один выдох Джоанны.

—Джо, — Кристина наконец осмелилась сказать,— я нашла способ продлить тебе жизнь.

—И как же?— спросила Джо.

—Мы можем перевести тебя в другую больницу, с другими правилами, где ты будешь первая в списке на лёгкие.

—Нет.

—В смысле?— не такой уж точно ответ ожидала Сото.

Джо пожала плечами:

—Мне больше смысла гулять с тобой так, нежели отдаться в чужие руки и доверить жизнь,— девушка сплела их пальцы их пальцы и улыбнулась,— только если ты не будешь проводить операцию.

Вот оно предложение, которого ждала в тайне от самой же себя Кристина, на которое она соглашается. А дальше для них двух все как в тумане: другая больница, врачи, новые обследования, — все это время Джо чувствовала, что держит в своей руке ладонь Крис, это придавало уверенности, что нужно идти до конца.

И вот она - Джоанна Бианчи - вновь смотрит в потолок, белые лампы жужжать, как рой ос. Ее чувства обострились до предела. Говорят, так бывает из-за адреналина. Но сейчас его нет, присутвует лишь умиротворение, от которого можно сойти с ума.

—Ты обещаешь, что когда я очнусь, ты будешь рядом?— спрашивает Джо, когда перила по бокам защелкиваются.

—Обещаю,— Сото целует Джоанну в лоб и улыбается. 

Крис и правда оказалась рядом. На этот раз она не сбежит.


End file.
